User blog:Red243/Ventus Altair vs Darkus Hades
After having to watch Bakugan New Vestroia a few years back, I wonder who was the better Mechanical Bakugan? Altair was a powerful Mechanical Bakugan, but it is powerful enough to take on another Mechanical Bakugan known as Hades? Ventus Altair: The first Mechanical Bakugan to ever had been created by Professor Clay. VS Darkus Hades: A mechanical version of Alpha Hydranoid created by Professor Clay. Who is the deadliest mechine monster? Information Ventus Altair Altair was the first Mechanical Bakugan to be created by Professor Clay. It was not surprised, since Vestal technology is much more advanced than our technology. However, being a prototype does have it's weakness, like using two abilities at the same time will drain its power, which would caused Altair to shut down because of it. However, it was later improved by Professor Clay to get rid of some of it's weakness. It can even combined with Wired to form Meta Altair. Darkus Hades Another Mechanical Bakugan created by Professor Clay, but it was far different than Altair. It was created using Alpha Hydranoid's DNA, which makes Hades a mechanical version as Alpha Hydranoid as a result. It was once used by Shadow in order to battle against the Resistance. Hades was proven to be a power opponent for the Resistance due to some of it's abilities being powerful. Abilities Altair It was able to fire a blast of shots from it's mouth, and was able to launch green circles from it's wings. It was also dangerous in the air, as it was to attack from above. Altair was able to become more powerful when combining with Wired. But Altair sill has some of it's weakness, one of which is Altair's sensors can't keep track of too many opponents Hades Having three heads allows Hades to three shots at once, and this would be dangerous when facing Hades in battle. It was also capable of being one of the fastest fliers due to having six wings. But what makes Hades powerful was its Full Blast, an attack that was powerful enough to defeat its opponents. But the drawback is that Hades would used up all of its fuel, and Hade would have to recharge before it attacks again. X-Factor : Explanation * Power: While Altair was powerful, Hades is far more powerful than Altair. * Defense: Hades's metal-like exoskeleton has much more protection than Altair. * Close Range: While Hades is powerful, Altair is better close range fighter than Hades. * Long Range: Hades' long range attacks are far more powerful than that of Altair's. * Speed (on ground): Hades had been slow, but Altair can't even walk on the ground. * Speed (in the air): While Altair was fast in the air, Hades was far faster due to it's six wings. Voting You can vote for either Altair or Hades, but they must be at lease two complete sentences. Any votes with a bad reason will only count as half of a vote. Also, any votes with just one word will not count as a vote. The voting will end on June 5, and the battle between both Mechanical Bakugan will take place at Bakugan Interspace. Battle Altair has been soaring in Bakugan Interspace in the search of its target. Its sensors has not detected anything yet. As it continued to search for its target, three shots of purple beams were heading towards the mechanical beast. Altair dodged the attack quickly, and it looks below to find out that Hades was five feet below it. After Altair's sensors has detected Hades, it created two green circles from it's wings to launched them towards the three headed mechanical dragon. But Hades quickly flew up, and dodged Altair's attack. Then Altair was moving fast towards Hades as well, but it's opponent had move out of Altair's path, and headbutts the Ventus Bakugan with it's three heads. Altair was falling from the air, but it quickly recovers before it touches the ground. Hades slowly descended to the ground to confronted its opponent, but when it did, Altair flew right toward the Darkus Bakugan. As soon as it got close enough, Altair sink its fangs into the middle neck of Hades. It tries to thrashed around the field to shook Altair off, but the Ventus Bakugan doesn't even let go of Hades' neck. But as Altair continued to sink its fangs into Hades' neck, one of it's head fired a shot on its opponent, knocking it off of its neck. Altair has fired a green blast from its tail right towards Hades, knocking it into the floor. In retaliation for being attacked, Hades gets it three heads up, and fired three powerful shots at Altair, knocking it into the ground as well. Hades tries to get up, it was hard to get up due to it's heavy weight. Luckily, Altair was also barely able to get up after it was knocked down by Hades' attack. This gives Hades enough time to get up, and revealing three big cannons from it's crest. It also has two of it's tails pointed towards Altair. Then Hades has fired many powerful shots at its opponent, causing Altair to explode due to having too much damage in battle. Then after 20 minutes later, Hades has finally recharged from using the Fall Blast Attack. It looked around to see the remains of Altair after the battle was finished. Having to destroyed its opponent, Hades roared for its victory against Altair. Winner: Darkus Hades Expert's Opinion While Ventus Altair was powerful, Hades was far more powerful than its opponent due to Altair being the first mechanical Bakugan. Since Hades was created by using Hydranoid's DNA, it even helped Shadow defeat Shun because of it. Category:Blog posts